Gossip Girls and Serial Murderer Ghostface
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: One of Guest wants her Revenge for Death of Her's Family.
1. Characters And Some Info

Writer: Caitcumber

Fandom: Gossip Girls (TVShow), Scream (Movies), Scream (TVShow)

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (Scream Movies, TVShow)

Serial Murderer known as Ghostface

Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)

Serena Celia Humphrey Age: 20 Year Old

Blair Cornelia Bass Age: 20 Year Old

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey Age: 20 Year Old

Ivy Dickens Age: 20 Year Old

Charlotte Rhodes Age: 20 Year Old

Nelly Yuki Age: 20 Year Old


	2. Prologue

"How does this look?" Blair did a little spin to show off her pure white fairy costume, her long brown hair spinning with her.

"It's cute." Serena chuckled sweetly, lightly patting the feathery wings strapped to Blair's back.

"Have you decided what you're gonna wear for the party?" Blair asked quizzically, pulling the wings off and placing them on the sofa that Serena was sitting on.

"I don't even know whether I want to go," Serena shrugged nonchalantly, slumping into her seat and twirling a section of her wavy blonde hair between her fingers, "I don't understand why my mother would decide to throw a Halloween party two weeks before actual Halloween."

"Come on, everyone else is going!" Blair whined, a hard to resist pout on her face, before disappearing into the change room.

"It's also gonna rain tonight," Serena said in a sing song voice so as to exaggerate her point, "not exactly the perfect weather for a party!"

"Oh stop being such a downer!" Blair rolled her dark eyes as she exited the change room wearing her normal civilian clothes, the short and glittery fairy dress tucked under her arm.

"So nothing I say is gonna make you change your mind?" Serena lazily stood up from her seat, softening the wrinkles formed on her black jeans and folded her arms.

"Nope," Blair smirked playfully and grabbed Serena's hand, "now let's go find you a cute costume."

Blair and Serena weaved through the racks of clothing and inspected various costumes in the costume shop. They tried on some silly ones, such as a container of french fries and a traffic light. Eventually, Serena's olive coloured eyes lit up when she stumbled across a gorgeous ball gown that was almost a replica of the one worn by Belle in Beauty And The Beast.

"I still hate the idea of going to this party," Serena laughed loudly as she held the dress against her body and turned towards Blair, "but I can't possibly deny the world of seeing me in this dress."

Serena's statement made Blair laugh out loud before they both hurried over to the cashier and quickly paid for their costumes. They rushed over to Blair's house to get ready for the party. Before they even knew it, the sun had completely set and night had fallen upon them. Just as Serena had prophesied, rain began to pour down and the girls had to make a daring run to Blair's car - which was proven to be extremely difficult thanks to their dresses and heels - in order to keep their outfits clean.

After a short drive, they arrived at Nelly's extravagant house. The rain had, much to their delight, calmed down and remained as a soft drizzle. Blair and Serena exited the car and jogged as fast as they could in their heels to the porch of Nelly's house. Blair rung the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a smiling Nelly.

"I'm so glad you girls could make it!" Nelly beamed, dressed in a strikingly accurate Maleficent costume from the sleek black dress right down to the horns and dark makeup.

"Hi friend." Serena groaned under her breath as Nelly enveloped her into a tight hug.

After they all exchanged their greetings, Nelly stood aside and allowed them to enter her huge mansion. Nelly ushered Blair and Serena to the living room where all the other guests were gathered, each seated on the couches with glasses of wine in their hands. They all turned their heads to see Serena and Blair and greeted them while warm smiles.

"It's so good to see everyone back together again!" Nelly beamed, clapping her hands together in satisfaction that the turnout to her party had been successful.

"Is this everyone you invited?" Georgina, dressed as Cruella de Vil, asked, looking around to see all the familiar faces of her close friends.

"Yeah this is everyone." Nelly smiled endearingly, placing herself onto the couch next to Ivy. "So this isn't a party as such." Ivy stated, adjusting the tie of her Kingsmen inspired costume.

"It's more like a Halloween girls night in." Jennifer chuckled lightly, kitted out in Lady Gaga's famous blue Poker Face outfit.

"So what do you have planned for us, Nelly?" Charlotte's eyes fixated on Nelly, her green contacts complimenting her Buttercup - from the Powerpuff Girls - outfit.

"Well I was hoping we could play some board games, drink some wine, catch each other up on our lives, maybe watch a scary movie," Nelly spoke sweetly and Serena internally cringed at the thought of her mother organizing this party with all her friends, "oh, and Ivy helped me organize this party and apparently there's a prize for the best costume."

"I better win," Georgina folded her arms and pouted slightly, "I didn't wear this itchy wig for nothing."

"What's the prize?" Blair asked, flattening the short puffy skirt of her fairy dress.

"It's a surprise." Ivy smirked, twirling her ginger ponytail and the others rolled their eyes playfully.

"Let's start with a board game!" Nelly exclaimed, pulling a large Monopoly box from the dining room table, "I know how competitive you all are, but let's remain civil please."

The girls laughed at Nelly's request before congregating around the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Nelly laid out the board and they each took a trinket from the box. Jennifer volunteered to play the role of the bank and handed out everyone's starting income while Georgina placed the Chance and Community Chest cards on the board.

The girls giggled and joked around as they played the game, yelling all too loudly when someone tried to cheat and laughing hysterically when someone ended up in jail.

"Who needs a refill of their wine?" Nelly asked, to which all the other girls replied with a chorus of 'yes' and handing their empty glasses to her.

"I will be back!" Nelly grinned as she jogged to the kitchen with the glasses in her arms.

"So how have you guys been?" Jennifer asked aloud, placing a salty crisp into her mouth.

"Work is tiring, but bearable." Georgina replied with a small laugh.

"The kids, as annoying as they are," Blair laughed under her breath, "they give me some kind of purpose."

"Family," Ivy stated with a nod, "family is so important, they're truly what gives your life meaning."

The others all hummed in agreement. Suddenly, the lights went out and the girls were engulfed in pitch black darkness. The girls gasped and frantically tried to fish for their phones in order to offer some light, but their attempts were met with failure. They all chattered to each other noisily, bumping into various objects.

Moments later, the lights turned back on. The girls were all scattered around the living room, looking at one another with distress in their eyes. Out of confusion, the girls remained absolutely still until Nelly sauntered back into the living room, a few glasses of wine in her hands.

"Sorry about that guys," she grimaced as she placed the glasses on the coffee table, "the lights tripped for some reason, but luckily the power box is right in the kitchen so I was able to sort it out."

"It's okay, we were just a little startled." Blair chuckled.

"Hey guys..." Georgina frowned, looking around the living room, "where's Jennifer?"


	3. Chapter 1: What Going On

"Hmm..." Nelly hummed as she frowned in thought, "maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"It was literally pitch black," Georgina shook her head, "there's no way she could have made it to the bathroom."

"Maybe she just ran away out of shock," Charlotte shrugged, "she must be somewhere in this house since we didn't hear the front door open or close."

"Let's all just split up and search around the house," Blair suggested, getting up from her seat, more than anything we need to make sure that Jennifer is safe."

The girls all murmured and nodded in agreement to Blair's idea before scattering around Nelly's fairly huge house in search of Jennifer. They all called out her name and peered through corner she could possibly be located in, opening every door that they came across. After almost half an hour of thorough searching, most of the girls were met with disappointment.

Some of them, namely Blair, Serena and Georgina, congregated back to the living room, sighing deeply as they took their seats back on the couches.

"Should we just call the police?" Serena asked, sitting up straight and looking at Blair and Georgina for their opinions on her suggestion.

"Sure, that seems like a logical thing to do," Georgina stated and Blair nodded in agreement, "we should just wait for the others to come back though."

"Hey, have you guys seen my phone anywhere?" Blair suddenly asked as she frowned, fishing through her purse.

"No, did you misplace it?" Serena raised an eyebrow, peering into Blair's purse.

"Wait, I can't find mine either." Georgina frantically patted the pockets of her long, black dress, shoving her hands in for good measure.

"Really?" Serena frowned before frantically rummaging through her glittery blue purse, "mine is gone too!"

"What the hell is going on here..." Blair said in a low voice, staring at both Serena and Georgina in confusion.

After almost an hour of searching, Charlotte arrived at the only door she had not opened yet. She sighed under breath, hoping that once she opened the door she would see Jennifer in her Lady Gaga inspired costume, adjusting the puffed shoulders of her outfit or inspecting her teeth in the bathroom mirror.

She grasped the doorknob and quickly jerked the door open. She was met with Jennifer in her Lady Gaga inspired costume, but not the way she had hoped.

Jennifer laid unconscious in the hot tub styled bathtub, her body submerged in bloody water while her head rested lamely against the faucet. Her eyes were completely shut and her hair was soaked in blood.

Charlotte screamed in horror - her scream disappearing into the sound proof walls of Nelly's mansion - and her hand came up to clasp her mouth as the tears started to rush down her face. She began to sob as she races over to the bathtub, kneeling next to Jennifer's unconscious figure.

"Jennifer, Jennifer!" She called out, patting Jennifer's arm in hopes that the girl would wake up somehow, "please, Jennifer!"

"She's dead," a familiar voice said in a monotone manner from behind Charlotte, "would you like to join her?"

Charlotte whipped her body around and gasped when she saw the Ghostface looking down at her. Before Charlotte could utter another word, the person pulled a knife out from behind their back and plunged it into Charlotte's chest. Charlotte dropped to the ground, her body twitching and a pool of blood gurgling in her mouth before slowly slipped out of consciousness.

The person pulled the knife out and cleaned it meticulously in the basin. They washed their gloved hands and dried them on a towel. They eventually exited the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 2:

Ivy and Nelly arrived back to the living room to find Serena, Blair and Georgina frantically looking through drawers and shelves. Pillows were scattered on the floor and the coffee table and couches were moved out of place.

"What's going on here?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"All our phones are gone!" Georgina exclaimed, slamming the drawer shut as she was met, yet again, with disappointment.

Ivy and Nelly rummaged through their own pockets to find out that their phones were also nowhere to be seen. Blair huffed out in frustration as she threw herself onto the couch. Nelly and the other girls followed her lead and took their seats on the couches.

"Something really strange is going on here." Georgina stated, pursing her lips together into a worried expression.

"There's obviously someone messing with us," Blair suggested, "tripping the lights then stealing our phones."

"You think it's a burglar?" Nelly asked, "that doesn't explain why we can't find Jennifer."

"Speaking of not finding Jennifer," Ivy looked around the room with concern in her eyes, "why hasn't Charlotte come back yet?"

"We can't even call the police because all our phones are gone," Serena groaned and held her head in her hands, "and mom refuses to install a landline."

"Well now I know what I'm doing once this whole ordeal is over." Nelly sighed deeply.

"We should drive to the nearest police station," Georgina explained, "but some of us should also stay back just in case Jennifer and Charlotte show up."

"Okay, Blair and I will drive to the station," Serena dictated as she stood up from the couch, "the rest of you can stay here."

"Please be safe." Blair nodded at the other girls before rushing to the front door with Serena tailing behind her.

They hopped into the car, trying to move as fast as they could with their tight dresses, and quickly drove off to the police station downtown.

Blair and Serena arrived at the police station, causing a ruckus and turning many heads as they walked through the front doors with their dresses dampened with rain and a bit of sweat. The female officer at the front desk gave them a judgemental look as they stood at the desk.

"We would like to report a break in and entering." Blair explained, her voice shaky due to the fact that she needed to catch her breath from running around so much.

"Can you explain what happened?" The officer asked, pulling out a book to take notes of the situation.

"We were having a gathering at my mother's house," Serena spoke slowly, "the lights tripped but they came back on fairly quickly.

"Our one friend went missing during the blackout and all our phones are nowhere to be found."

"Did you notice any sign of a break in?" The officer asked as she wrote down everything Serena had said.

"Umm...no, not really." Serena replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"It didn't seem like anyone broke in, we didn't even hear anything," Blair bit her lip nervously, "but something strange is definitely going on."

"If there's no sign of a break in or any proof," the officer sighed as she put her pen down, "I'm sorry, but we can't help you out.

"It's late so we don't have enough officers available to do a search of the house, we need most of them to stay back in case a serious confirmed crime takes place."

"Well we can't just go back home with a potential robber there!" Serena complained.

"Okay, to ease your anxieties," the officer stood up from her chair, "I will come with you to the house and do search myself."

"That'd be great." Blair stated and Serena nodded in agreement.

The officer grabbed her gun and placed it into the holster on her thigh. She closed up the notebook and put it into the drawer before walking around the desk. Blair and Serena escorted her to the car and they drove off back to Lillian's house.

"Charlotte has been gone for a while now," Georgina twirled her fingers nervously, "I'm starting to get worried."

"Seriously, first Jennifer, now Charlotte," Ivy bit her lip, "this entire situation is so strange."

"Let's all take a look around the house," Nelly suggested, standing up from the couch, "it's quite big so maybe the both of them got lost."

Ivy and Georgina nodded in agreement to Nelly's idea and the three of them scattered over to different areas of the house. Georgina arrived at the basement and she opened the door, switching the light on and peering down the long flight of stairs.

"I don't think anyone checked the basement as yet." Georgina murmured to herself before shrugging and beginning her trek down the staircase.

As she reached the last step, a hand harshly gripped onto her shoulder and she screamed out in shock. She whipped her body around and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar person standing on the step above the one she was standing on.

"It's just you," she chuckled lightly, "you honestly gave me such a sho-"

Before Georgina could finish her sentence, the Ghostface pulled out a knife and plunged it into her stomach. Georgina fell backwards, off the staircase and onto the cold concrete floor of the basement. She gasped for air and coughed violently as blood streamed out of her mouth.

The Ghostface rushed back up the stairs, switching the light off and closing the door to the basement behind them.


	5. Chapter 3:

"Jennifer! Charlotte!" Lillian called out repeatedly, power walking through the passageways of her home.

"Nelly!" A familiar voice called out from behind her and she whipped her body around.

"Hey!" Nelly sighed as she jogged over to the person, "did you manage to find either of them?"

The Ghostface remained silent and Nelly raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Ghostface inched closer to her and Nelly gingerly took a step backwards. They swiftly grabbed Nelly by jer neck and she let out a throaty scream. The Ghostface tackled Nelly to the floor and continued to choke her violently.

Nelly kicked and screamed as she gripped onto the person's arms, her knuckles turning white as she tried to undo their strong hold. Eventually she began to run out of air and she became too weak to fight anymore. Her body became limp and she collapsed into an unconscious state, her eyes closing lazily.

Upon seeing that Nelly was no longer breathing, the Ghostface let go of her neck and got up from the ground. They dusted off their pants and cleared their throat before making their way to the living room.

Blair, Serena and the police officer quickly arrived at the house and rushed out of the car.

"Okay, I'll search around outside," the officer explained, pulling out the gun from the holster, "you two stay inside the house and check that everyone else is alright."

Blair and Serena nodded in agreement before hurriedly jogging to the house. They swung open the front door and rushed inside, closing the door behind them. Upon seeing that they were inside the house, the police officer began to stealthily search the outside of the mansion.

She crept through the garden, her feet taking slow steps across the wet grass. Suddenly she heard fast footsteps behind her. She swiftly turned her body around, but before she could react, a large brick connected to her head. She crashed to the ground, the blood from her forehead mixing with the wet dirt and grass beneath her.

The Ghostface grabbed the police officer by her legs and dragged her to the nearest bush. They shoved her into the bush, making sure that her entire body was camouflaged. They quickly rushed back to the house, making sure not to make any loud noises that would alert Blair and Serena, Ivy.

They arrived at the front door and wiped their wet shoes against the doormat, making sure to remove all the grass that was clinging to them. They dusted their clothes before opening the front door and entering the house. The chatter of Blair and Serena grew louder as they made their way to the living room. They eventually arrived at the living room and Blair and Serena both turned their heads to see them.

"Oh Ivy!" Blair sighed in relief, "any luck finding Jennifer and Charlotte?"

"Not really," Ivy grimaced as she threw herself onto the nearest couch, "to be honest, I don't know where anyone is right now, even Nelly and Georgina are nowhere to be found."

"We have a police officer here so I feel a bit safer," Serena nodded, although her face showed that she was still worried, "I hope she'll find whoever is doing all of this."

"She won't find out." Ghostface stated in a low, almost menacing voice. "What do you mean?" Blair frowned in bewilderment.

"She won't find out," Ghostface lifted her head up to narrow her eyes at both Blair and Serena, "because she's dead."

Before Blair and Serena could process what Ghostface had said, Ghostface leapt out from her seat on the couch and plunged a knife into Serena's chest. Blair screamed out loud as Ghostface pressed the knife deeper and Serena began to spew out blood from her mouth. Ghostface let go of the knife and allowed Serena to fall back onto the couch, her body having spasms as it slowly began to switch off due to the rapid blood loss.

Blair was frozen with shock, but as soon as her eyes locked with Ghostface's icy ones, she began to sprint. She ran to the nearest exit and bolted into the garden. With only the garden lights to guide her way, Blair ran through the yard in an attempt to get to her car. She made it to the car and frantically tried to open the driver's seat door.

Just as she managed to open the door, her strong gripped onto her arm and flung her to the floor, her body tensing up as she connected with the concrete. She groaned as she felt her legs being lifted into the air and her aching body being dragged away from the car and back to the house. Eventually her eyes became groggy and her whole world faded to black.


	6. Final Chapter: Ghostface Murderer Unmask

Blair groaned under her breath, her eyes slowly struggling to stay open. Her body ached profusely as she was seated on a chair, her arms clasped behind her back with a rope. Another rope was tightly tied around her upper body. Blair's bloodshot eyes eventually fluttered open and she was able to grasp her surroundings.

She was in the middle of the living room, the lights dim and the furniture scattered all over. Her nose scrunched up at the metallic and stale stench of blood. She craned her neck slightly to see Serena's lifeless body lying on the floor, her once beautiful princess dress now tattered and drenched with blood. Blair felt tears brim her eyes at the sight of her dead friend, trying her best to swallow back the hard sob that was threatening to come out.

Ghostface Killer finally unmasked herself and about to Speak.

"How does it feel?" She heard a voice ask and she turned her head around to see Ivy standing in front of her.

"How does it feel, Blair?" Ivy asked again, staring at Blair with anger in her eyes.

The white blouse that Ivy wore with her Kingsmen outfit was splattered with blood and she tightly clutched a large knife in her hand. Ivy slowly stalked towards Blair, a frightening look in her eyes and a menacing smile on her face. Blair shivered with fear, the tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked in a small and shaky voice.

"Why?" Ivy's widened as though she was appalled with Blair's question, "you of all people should know very well why I'm doing this."

"Ivy, this is all so insane!" Blair cried out desperately, "I honestly have no idea what's going on!"

"Family, Blair," Ivy stood directly, just inches away, in front of Blair, twirling the knife in her hands, "family is so important, they're truly what gives your life purpose.

"You took that family away from me and now my life's purpose is to take everything away from you, including your own life."

"What do you mean?" Blair frowned in confusion at Ivy's explanation, "how on earth did I take your family away from you? Your parents were murdered by a burglar!"

"Remember that harmless prank call you and your stupid friends did on me?" Ivy grimaced as she aimed the tip of the knife onto Blair's neck, "if I didn't waste my time entertaining your prank call I would have been able to save my parents!"

"They were killed while you all were playing a joke on me!" Ivy screamed out loud, "I could have maybe even died with them, but instead I had to suffer and it's all because of you!"

"Ivy, I didn't know you felt this way," Blair whimpered, looking at Ivy through glassy eyes, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

"You were suffering this whole time and I didn't realize," Blair sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I know we're not the best of friends, but I should have treated you better, I'm so sorry I didn't."

"It's too late for apologies," Ivy growled, dragging the knife down to Blair's chest, "all of you, especially you Blair, deserve to die and rot in hell."

"I love this dress, Blair, you truly were the best dressed for the night," Ivy smiled sadistically, twirling a frill from Blair's dress between her fingers, "now here's the prize!"

Ivy extended the knife in her hand backwards and was about to plunge it into Blair's chest, but Blair managed to kick Ivy's legs. Ivy grimaced as she placed a hand on her shin to nurse it. While Ivy was distracted, Blair wriggled her way through the ropes, her arms still tied behind her back.

Upon seeing Blair standing in front of her, Ivy made an attempt to tackle Blair to the ground. Blair fought her off using the strength of her upper body. She brought her knee up and harshly knocked it into Ivy's stomach. Ivy yelled out in pain and dropped to her knees, wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

Blair took this as an opportunity to sprint to the front door. With some difficulty and her back pressed against the door, she managed to turn the doorknob and open the door. Without looking back, she rushed out of the house and into the cold, pitch black night. She made a daring run to the police station, her heart beating rapidly as she could hear Ivy's loud footsteps behind her.

"I'll kill you even if it kills me!" Ivy screamed out behind her, "even if it puts me in jail!"

Blair attempted to run faster, but that proved to be difficult when her arms were paralyzed behind her back. She caught sight of the police station and felt herself breathe out a sigh of relief. Just as she entered the parking lot, she was tackled to the ground and her head hit the concrete with a loud thud. Almost immediately the weight was lifted off her body and she could hear several voices and a lot of screaming, however it was all muffled as though she was underwater.

Her vision became blurry and all she saw was specks of red and blue lights and the figures rushing around that assumed were people. Her limp body was lifted off the ground and placed onto a softer, more comfortable surface. Her head ached and slowly she began to lose consciousness, her eyes refusing to stay open.


	7. Ending: Survivor

Blair groggily gained consciousness, her dark eyes fluttering open and gaining focus of her surroundings. Her body was laid on a soft bed, a blanket covering her completely. She scanned the pure white room and, from the IV drip connected to her arm and and the smell of sanitizer, she concluded that she was in the hospital.

She groaned as she brought herself up into a seated position, her arms heavily bruised and still quite weak. She looked to her side and saw the sleeping figure of her husband, Chuck, curled up on the couch in the hospital room. Upon feeling her gaze on him, Chuck stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He stretched his body out, groaning as he did so. He sat up straight on the couch and gave Blair a pained and sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to Blair.

"My body aches all over." Blair replied simply, shifting her body a bit so Chuck could sit comfortably on the hospital bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Chuck pondered, placing a gentle hand on Blair's leg to comfort her.

"Not much," Blair admitted, rubbing the back of her neck in thought, "all I know is that fell really hard and my head is killing me because of that."

"Well, I guess I need to catch you up on everything," Chuck sighed, his eyes evidently filled with sadness, "Ivy went on a murder spree during that Halloween party your mother hosted three days ago.

"She tried to kill you too but luckily you made it to the police station just in time. The police arrested her and you were brought to the hospital."

"So everyone... Serena, Lillian..." Blair spoke anxiously under her breath, "they're all... dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Chuck replied, tears brimming his eyes as he watched Blair's expression turn into one of devastation.

Blair fell into Chuck's open arms and sobbed profusely onto his shoulder. She heaved heavily and the tears refused to stop. Chuck rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her, trying his best to comfort her in her state of distress and mourning. Blair slowly moved away from Chuck's hold and gazed at him through glassy eyes.


	8. Ending: Serial Murderer

"What happened to Ivy?" She asked in a small voice, her words coming out nervously.

"She was charged life in prison with six murders and one attempted murder," Chuck explainee, comfortingly stroking her arm, "but they deemed her as mentally unstable and suffering from major depression so she's been sent to a mental institution."

Blair nodded, not knowing how to respond to this information. Ivy succeeded in ruining her life. She got her revenge on everyone who participated in the prank call and, in turn, killed all of Blair's closest friends, including her best friend Serena. Blair then remembered how Ivy insisted it was her life purpose to avenge her parents' death and kill everyone involved in the prank call.

Blair threw her head into her hands and began to sob again. Chuck put his hand on her head and patted her hair, trying his best not to cry himself.

"She's gonna kill me..." Blair sobbed heavily, "her life purpose isn't fulfilled yet, she still needs to kill me..."

"She's not gonna get to you, Blair," Chuck insisted sternly, "you're safe now... you're safe." -

Ivy rocked back and forth on her bed, staring absent-mindedly out of her window. She had an amazing view of the greenery below her, thanks to the fact that the mental institution was located in a remote farm village. Her hands clasped against the burglar guards that ensured she could not open or exit the building through her window.

"One day Blair..." She growled to herself, "I will fulfill my life's purpose and kill you..."


End file.
